detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Arika Shigeru
Twin sister to Arashi who worked as Informer and also the one who can be seen around Miss Tanya. Appearance Hair colour: Short fulvous hair Eye colour: Lavender Shirt: White shirt, red tie Skirt: Red skirt Shoes: White shoe ETC: TBA Personality Energetic, hyperactive, childish and everything that can make her much different than her twin brother. She are much known as loveable and also a creeper who keeps chasing everyone for their information and everything they had. She also act like a lesbian towards any girls but actually she just did it for a joke and treats other girls like her friends(except boys because she dislike them). She always be much of in her fairy tale world of mind; where she wanted a pony or any magical things that can't be get in reality. History Arika was the second child and twin to Arashi in their family. Arika are the only one with much love than Arashi had and she always be much childish than him. She always wanted to have a good sibling relationship in tight so both of the twins aren't separated from any simple misunderstanding things. However, she got more attention in the family and she always feels bad to let Arashi left out from it. Later, knowing that both of them got the letter from Daybrooke Internation School makes Arika feels happy when it was only both of them to get more attention to themselves only. She encourage her parents to let them go and their parents agreed. Despite of Arashi being hesitant to go for it, he accepts it as well because it's for them and also hoping they could get more friends there too. On the day before they leaving, Arika mistook the bus to the school and later she was ends up late in 3 days later to get another bus to ride, dismay of Arashi knows she always gives troubles for simple things. At that time, she got elected to be an Informer and also usually hangs out with Miss Tanya whom she always protecting her most of the time. Relations 'Arashi' Her oldest twins. Despite that Arika seeing him as the one who need much attention, she knows what is something bothers him and always tries to cheers him up. She also taking her time to switched place with him when he having fever or out-station. But always ends up get a lot of misunderstanding due to them that look alike and she feels much funnier if people knows deep inside of Arashi there. 'Marcus' Friendly. 'Jennifer ' The one she thinks who is easy to get tricked on by switching places with Arashi. Although she wanted to befriends with her but her creepy attitude makes Jennifer feels uncomfortable with it. Arika always treats her much like sisterly way than a friend, even she keep doing weird trick on her all the time. Still, she doesn't want Jennifer feels much disappointed for her act and she tries to get more feminine when she does around her. 'Chantal' Consider as her best friend whom she always picking her first for a slumber party along with Jennifer. 'Akane Cyrielle' She thinks Akane is much mature than her and she always looked up on her all the time. 'Rex Edwyn' She thinks he's the best pedophile in the school. 'Hito Shirezu' She thinks Hito is a assassin or a ninja who didn't talked a lot. 'Xeyn Abilene' She likes her fountain hair so much. 'August' Claims him as "Me Augusta" from internet meme. Gallery Arika.png|Full concept of Arika(back) a2.png|Summer holiday Arika new look.png|New look Facts *Love to do simple trick on switch up with Arashi(even Arashi just agreeing with it). *Favourite food are red velvet cake. *She dislike boys except her brother. *Love to wear dress on summer only. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Middle School Category:Student Category:NPCs Category:TerrainAkka